


Drink It

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [29]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gloves, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's great at cum drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It

**  
Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #5 Drink it  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  Mature  
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt** : cum drinking + gloves  
  
  
Izaya pants heavily as he shudders, held up by chains above with his wrists tied securely. He groans when the gloved finger rubs and rubs against his prostate, rotating teasingly until Izaya cries out, coming into Shizuo’s mouth. The blond drinks all of it, the thick substance still inside his mouth as he wipes the corner with his other free hand, the thin leather brushing against his lips.  
  
The debt collector doesn’t swallow however. Oh no. He comes back up from his kneeling position and stares at the informant with hooded eyes. Izaya knows what he wants by now and complies by opening his mouth.   
  
With their lips locked, Shizuo pours the thick salty cum back into Izaya’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it all.


End file.
